Love Letters and Misunderstandings
by rororogers
Summary: When Jesse James has Teaspoon write a love letter to Lou for him, the wording makes her think that Buck sent it. After acting on the feelings the letter stirs up, she finds out that Buck didnt send it. Will this misunderstanding ruin any chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Young Riders or any of the characters. Just taking them for a ride for my enjoyment.**

**A/N: This is taken from 'A Tiger's Tale' only in this version Ike was not killed and has married Emily. **

* * *

><p>Louise 'Lou' McCloud entered the bunkhouse after a hard ride, all she wanted to do was get cleaned up and go to bed. As she put her things in their place she noticed a piece of paper on her bunk. Picking it up, she read,<p>

_My Darling,_

_Many are the hours I spent dwelling on your beauty. Many are the sleepless nights I laid awake in bed haunted by the golden music of your voice and longed for the silky touch of your fingers wrapped in mine. Seeing his destiny before him the mighty stag gently approaches the graceful doe watching, waiting to see if she shares the passion burning in his heart._

Lou had no idea who this could be from. She knew it couldn't be Kid; there was no way he could write something like that, so she took the letter to Rachel to get her opinion. After Rachel read it all she said was, "Whoa."

Lou took the letter and giggled, "See what I mean, that don't sound like something the Kid would write." Rachel shook her head agreeing that Kid couldn't have written this, "There is only one person I know who can write like this." Lou looked at the woman beside her, catching the twinkle in her eye, "Teaspoon!" Lou cried in shock, surely the older man hadn't written this to her. Rachel laughed, "Not for himself of course. No he was helping someone, but even so the wording doesn't sound like something Teaspoon would have wrote for Kid." Lou's forehead wrinkled as she thought over the possibilities, "well who then?"

Rachel took the letter back from Lou, "well you see this part right here, 'seeing his destiny before him the mighty stag'. Now that only makes me think of just one person." Lou thought for a minute, a stag was a male deer, another name for a stag was…"Buck?" Rachel grinned as Lou came to the same conclusion she had, "Yup. What do you think?" Lou shook her head in wonder, "well it does sound like Buck, but Buck? I mean I've never thought of him that way. I mean he's a great guy. He's honest, hardworking, loyal, caring, handsome, sweet…"

Rachel interrupted Lou, she could tell Lou wasn't done listing Buck's great qualities, "Sounds to me like you've thought about him more than you think Lou." Lou blushed realizing Rachel was right, "Yeah I guess I have." Rachel looked up as a rider came in and led his horse to the barn. "There he is now. What are you going to do?" Lou bite her lip for a minute thinking then grinning at Rachel she got up and went to the barn.

Buck was brushing down his horse when Lou came in; Buck turned his head at her approach. "Hey Lou, how's it going?" Lou didn't answer but instead walked right up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Buck was in complete shock, it took a minute for his mind to comprehend what was going on and by the time he had Lou pulled back and ran off.

Watching her leave Buck raised his hand to his mouth in wonder. _What the hell was that about? What made her kiss me? Who cares, how do I get her to do it again. Why did she kiss me? I thought she was in love with Kid? Yeah but they broke up and it was Lou's idea remember._ As Buck stood there debating with himself over what just happened he decided that he had to talk to someone about what just happened. He knew the only person he could go to was Ike, so he saddled his horse again and headed to the home that Ike now shared with his wife Emily. After Ike had been shot defending her, everybody thought he was going to die, Buck included, but somehow he pulled through. After he had healed he married Emily and left the Express to run her farm. So that was where Buck headed, to the one person who knew him better than anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The wording of the letter is word for word from the TV show. The first time I heard it, I automatically thought of Buck, so after watching it again, I knew I had to write a different take on that one. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ike McSwain was standing on his front porch with his wife of two months Emily, when his best friend and brother Buck Cross rode into his yard. Ike could tell by the look on his face that whatever he had come to talk about it wasn't something he would discuss in front of Emily. So Ike turned to his wife and signed to her to go on inside that he had to talk to Buck, Emily not understanding completely what Ike had said just looked at him for a minute until he repeated his signs slower. She understood this time and did as she was asked. Ike smiled after her and went to his friend.

Buck had been watching the little interaction between the happy couple while he sat on his horse, after Emily went inside he dismounted and tied his horse to the porch railing and meet his 'brother' halfway. "What's the matter Buck" Ike signed to his friend. "You will never believe what just happened back at the station Ike." Buck said still half in shock. Ike seeing the look on his face thinks something terrible has happened, "What happened? Is everybody alright?" he signed so fast that even Buck had a hard time following. "Whoa slow down Ike. Its ok nothing bad happened and everybody is fine. No this is personal. I just got back from a ride and was in the barn brushing down my horse when Lou came in. She walked right up to me and kissed me on the mouth Ike. Before I had time to react she took off. I have no idea why she would do something like that." Buck said the look of wonder back on his face. Ike had a goofy grin on his as he listened. "Lou kissed you? Lou? And you did nothing?" Ike signed breaking into silent laughter.

Buck punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey I wasn't expecting it, I was in shock. I mean she's never given me any indication that she had feelings for me or was even attracted to me." Ike shook his head still laughing silently, "I think she just gave you some indication Buck. What you need to figure out is if you have feelings for Lou or are at least attracted to her." He signed. Buck just looked at Ike like he was crazy. "You're kidding right. I need to figure out how I feel about Lou or if I'm at least attracted to her? Dammit Ike, I've been in love with Lou since pretty much when we found out she was a girl. Even before then I would catch myself looking at her in attraction, I thought I was going crazy, that there was something wrong with me." Ike was doubling over in his silent laughter now; Buck couldn't take anymore so he finally tackled Ike in a friendly wrestling match.

Emily came outside when she heard the ruckus and was shock to see her husband and his best friend fighting. Running over to them she yelled for them to stop, which they immediately did to see the look of worry on her face. Buck busted out laughing while Ike's shoulders started shaking all over again. Emily looked between the two of them before she just huffed and turned around muttering something about crazy men. Ike stood up and dusted his pants off before helping Buck to his feet. Buck dusted off his pants and started heading for his horse when Ike stopped him and invited him to stay for dinner. Buck accepted not quite ready to head back to the station and discuss what had happened in the barn with Lou. He knew what he wanted to say to Lou, he just didn't know the reason Lou had to kiss him to begin with, what if it didn't mean anything.

Emily was glad that Buck had stayed to dinner. As much as she loved Ike, she still missed vocal conversation, not that she would ever say anything like that to Ike. When she asked Buck about the fight she broke up between him and Ike, Buck explained to her that they had just been playing around. Ike had been teasing him about something, so he had to put him in his place. Ike got that goofy grin on his face again when Buck explained that to Emily. She did not miss it. "What were you teasing him about sweetheart?" "Ike don't you dare tell her." Buck threatened. Ike didn't listen, "Oh just about a certain female pony express rider giving him a kiss in the barn." Ike signed to his wife. Buck punched Ike on the arm, as Emily started drilling Buck with questions.

By the end of supper Buck was exhausted by all of Emily's questions. But she agreed with Ike that it sounded like Lou was at least attracted to him, but had a feeling that Lou's feelings went deeper than that. She also told Buck that something had to have made Lou act on her feelings. When Buck said he didn't have any idea what could have been the cause, Emily just urged him to be careful. Buck thanked them both for the advice and dinner before heading home. Lou wasn't around when he arrived but he did find Jesse in the barn. Jesse looked irritated. "Hey Jesse, what's going on?" He asked as he dismounted and started unsaddling his horse. "Nothing that concerns you half breed." Jesse said before stomping off. Buck was left watching his retreating back, he would never have expected Jesse to call him that, shaking his head he went about his business before returning to the bunkhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buck did not get a chance to speak with Lou that night. When he had arrived back at the bunkhouse all of the guys were already there so he couldn't get her alone without someone noticing. Buck however couldn't help but notice the blush the stole across her face when he entered the room. The rest of the evening both of them were fairly quiet only joining in the conversation when directly asked a question. They kept catching each other staring. The next morning Lou left out on a run before Buck could catch her alone and she wouldn't be back until later that afternoon, when he would be gone on a run.

Knowing that it would be the next day before he got a chance to speak with her, Buck left a note saying they needed to talk about what happened in the barn on her pillow. Lou however found something else left for her first. When she went into the barn after she returned from her run, she found a bouquet of wild flowers. She smiled thinking they were from Buck, but the note attached was a badly written poem, and it was signed these ain't from Buck. This surprised Lou, if the flowers weren't from Buck, then that must mean that the love letter wasn't either. She had to find out who sent it. And what was she going to say to Buck about that kiss. Going into the bunkhouse to change she found Buck's note. He wanted to talk about that kiss; problem was Lou didn't know what she was going to tell him now. "Teaspoon I know you wrote this, you've got to tell me who it's from." Lou said the minute she entered the Marshal's office. Teaspoon looked up from his nap, "What are you talking about Lou?" "This letter," Lou said throwing it onto the desk, "I know you wrote it, I thought it was from someone but after I received some flowers indicating that they weren't from who I thought they were from I thought that this letter probably wasn't from them either. So you have to tell me who you wrote it for." Teaspoon had picked up the letter she had thrown on his desk, letting out a big sigh he said, "Lou if I had known that this letter was for you I never would have wrote it, I'll take care of it don't worry." _I'm more worried I've made a complete fool of myself in front of Buck. Lou thought._ "Thanks Teaspoon, I should have come to you in the first place and asked who sent it."

Teaspoon scratched his head as he watched Lou leave his office, he wondered who Lou had thought it was from, probably Kid. He heard Jesse outside and told him to get in here. "Yeah Teaspoon?" Jesse asked knowing exactly what Teaspoon wanted to talk about since he had been outside listening. "Jesse if I had known you meant to send that letter to Lou I never would have written it." Teaspoon told the young boy. "Why not Teaspoon? If that dirty half breed is good enough for her I am." Jesse said angrily. Teaspoon looked at Jesse like he had three heads, "Well for starters son, Lou is too old for you. And second what do you mean dirty half breed?" Jesse glared at Teaspoon, "Buck of course! I saw Lou kissing him when she thought that love letter was from him." Now Teaspoon was really angry with Jesse, "You just wait one minute young man; I will not have you calling Buck names. He's your friend, he's family. Just because Lou kissed Buck doesn't give you the right to treat him that way." Jesse knew Teaspoon was right, Buck was his friend, but right now he didn't want to admit that. He was still angry that Lou had kissed Buck over that letter and not him.

After Jesse left, Teaspoon found himself reading the letter he had written. He was trying to figure out what made Lou think it was from Buck. When he came to the line about the stag he knew. If he had known it was for Lou he would never have written the note in the first place, but if for some strange reason he had agreed to, he wouldn't have put that line in there. _No wonder Lou thought Buck had sent it._ _So she kissed him. I wonder what Buck thought about that. This isn't going to be good, I know that much. If Buck has feelings for Lou and finds out she only kissed him because of this stupid letter, the boy is going to be heartbroken. Teaspoon you are an idiot you never should have wrote this damn letter for a fourteen year old boy._ Teaspoon continued to chastise himself the rest of the afternoon.

Jesse came to Lou later that afternoon to apologize about the letter. "Lou," he said when he found her on the porch of the bunkhouse peeling potatoes. "Hey Jesse, pull up a seat and help me with these." Lou said indicating the large pile of spuds in front of her. Jesse did as he was told. "Lou, I'm the one who sent you that letter and the flowers." Lou looked over at the young boy who was blushing terribly. "I know Jesse; I figured it out when I caught you listening to what I was talking to Teaspoon about." Lou said feeling sorry for him; she knew he was embarrassed just like she was going to be when she talked to Buck tomorrow. "So you aren't mad are you?" Jesse asked nervous. "Actually Jesse, I'm flattered really. It was the nicest letter I've ever got and the flowers were beautiful. And if I was your age, I would be honored to be your girl, but I'm too old for you Jesse, you need a young girl not an old maid like me." Lou said to him. Jesse grinned, "You're not that old Lou. But I guess you're right. Thanks for not being sore at me." Together they finished peeling the potatoes while Lou teased Jesse about some young girl she had seen looking his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Buck returned the next day, Jesse confronted him in the barn. "Buck I want a word with you." Jesse said as Buck was brushing down his mare. Buck turned to Jesse; he had just got back from a hard run and was not in the mood to put up with any more rude comments from the young man. "Whatever it is Jesse, it can wait." "This can't Buck!" Jesse said forcing Buck to face him again. Buck sighed knowing that he was going to have to listen to the kid if he ever wanted to get out of this barn. "Alright Jesse what is so important it can't wait until after I've gotten cleaned up and had something to eat."

Jesse looked slightly guilty when he realized how tired Buck was, but he had to do this while he still had the courage and before he changed his mind. "Well first I want to apologize for being rude to you the other day it wasn't called for. Second I wanted to tell you why I got rude with you." Buck was curious, "Ok you've got my attention Jesse." Jesse looked around making sure no one else was about, this was going to be embarrassing enough without an audience, "Well I sorta saw Lou kissing you and I got jealous because I thought she should have been kissing me." Buck tried not to smirk, "Why did you think she should be kissing you?" Jesse took the letter out of his pocket, "Because of this. I had Teaspoon write it for me; he didn't know it was for Lou, when Lou read the last line she thought you had sent it to her. That's why she kissed you."

Buck took the piece of paper from Jesse and quickly read it. _This was the reason why Lou had kissed me; she thought I had sent this. Well this is just great, just when I thought I had a chance with her I find out it was because of a stupid letter._ "Does she know you're the one who sent it?" He asked Jesse. "Yeah, after I saw her kiss you I left her flowers, and I made sure she knew they weren't from you. After she found them she went to Teaspoon to find out who sent it." If Buck wasn't dealing with his own issues over this he might have felt sorry for the kid, but right now all he wanted to do was see Ike. He was just glad he hadn't said anything to Lou yet. "I hope you ain't sore at me Buck, I didn't mean it." Jesse said bringing Buck back to the present. "Its fine Jesse, no harm done. Look I need to go see Ike, so I'll talk to you later."

Jesse watched as Buck saddled a fresh horse and took off for Ike's. Lou had just come back in from town as Buck was leaving. "Buck" She called after him but he didn't stop. Shaking her head she headed for the barn and found Jesse. "Hey Jess, did Buck say where he was headed." Jesse looked at Lou, 'Yeah he said he had to go see Ike, strange thing is when I came in here all he wanted to do was get a bath and something to eat." "Did something happen to Ike?" Lou asked thinking that could be the reason for Buck's hasty departure. "No, I just apologize for calling him a half breed and I told him the reason behind it." Lou looked at Jesse in concern; surely he didn't tell Buck about the letter, "What reason did you tell him Jesse?" Jesse looked at Lou and realized he must have done the wrong thing, "I told him about the letter Lou, that I got mad when I saw you kiss him because you thought the letter was from him" "Jesse! You didn't!" Lou cried. "I'm sorry Lou, I … I didn't know I shouldn't say anything." Jesse said upset that Lou was upset. Dragging her hand down her face, Lou knew what she had to do. "Its alright Jesse, you didn't know. Look I'm going to go talk to Buck. Can you get one of the others to take my run this afternoon? I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone." "Sure thing Lou." Jesse said as Lou remounted her horse and took off after Buck. Jesse went into the bunkhouse and found Noah, who said he would take her ride, if she wasn't back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was a short chapter, but the next should be longer. Don't worry, Ike will fix everything. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buck arrived at Ike's farm to find Ike on the roof of his house patching a leak. Buck headed up the ladder to help his friend. "Hey Ike, need a hand?" Buck asked as he reached the top. Ike looked over at Buck and nodded his hands full at the moment. After Ike had finished the small patch he sat on the roof and looked over to his friend, "What brings you by today Buck?" Ike signed. "This" Buck said as he handed the letter to Ike. Ike read it then looked to Buck for an explanation. "Jesse had Teaspoon write this for him, he didn't tell him that it was for Lou. This is the reason she kissed me, she thought I was the one who sent it." Buck said hanging his head. Ike wasn't sure what to say, so he just put his arm around his friends shoulder as they stared out over Ike's land from the top of house. Neither were aware of Lou arriving around front, since they were on the back side of the house, until they heard the knock on the door.

Emily opened the door to find Lou standing there, "Hello Lou, what brings you by today?" Lou tried to smile, "Hey Emily, I was actually looking for Buck. I was told he was headed this way." Emily could tell something was the matter, "Well I haven't seen him, Ike was up on the roof a little while ago, but he's finished, they might be off somewhere together. Why don't you come on inside and tell me what is bothering you." Emily said as she moved aside to let Lou enter. Buck and Ike just looked at each other, they knew they could probably hear the conversation from up there, but if they moved Emily would know they were still there. And since Buck wasn't ready to talk to Lou yet they stayed were they were, hanging onto every word that was spoken.

"Alright Lou, what happened?" Emily asked as soon as the door closed and Lou was sitting in a chair by one of the open windows. "I've made a complete fool of myself Emily. The other day I found a love letter on my bed and after I read it, the wording made me think Buck had sent it. Well then I acted on the feelings it stirred up and kissed him. Only yesterday afternoon I found out that Buck wasn't the one who sent the note, Jesse had. When Buck came back today Jesse told him that was the reason I had kissed him and he took off. I don't know what to do Emily." Lou said pouring her heart out to her new sister, unaware of the silent conversation going on overhead.

"She sounds upset." Ike signed to his friend. "She's just embarrassed that she kissed me for no reason." Buck signed back. "It doesn't sound that way to me Buck, it sounds like she has feelings for you, but is now scared that you don't feel the same and she has made a fool of herself" Ike signed back. "Maybe" was all Buck signed as he waited for Emily to speak.

"Well, I think Lou that you need to talk to Buck, but first you need to figure out why you kissed him after you got that letter." Emily said to her new friend. "You know before I got that letter, I had never really considered Buck for anything more than a friend and brother, at least I told myself I hadn't. After I got that letter and talked with Rachel, I realized I had thought about Buck more than I admitted. Emily after I read that letter I realized I was in love with Buck and that's why I kissed him. Now that I know it's not from him, I feel like such an idiot. What must he think of me?" Lou said just before she heard a voice from outside the window.

* * *

><p>Buck and Ike continued to listen in on the conversation. "See I told you she doesn't think of me like that" Buck signed to Ike. "See she does think of you more than a friend." Ike signed to Buck just before they heard Lou admit that she was in love with him. Buck without even thinking about it jumped from the roof, just in time to hear her say, "What must he think of me?" "He thinks that he loves you more than anything else in the world." Buck said standing outside the window. Lou jumped about ten feet at his sudden appearance. "Buck!" she cried startled. "Sorry Lou, I didn't mean to scare you or listen in, Ike and I were up on the roof when you and Emily started talking." Buck said sheepishly. "Move Buck" Lou said standing up and going to the window. Buck took a step back as Lou swung her legs out the window and dropped to the ground to stand in front of Buck.<p>

They grinned at each other sheepishly, neither one moving until Ike threw something at Buck to get his attention. Buck looked up at Ike as he signed, "Well don't just stand there, kiss her already." Buck laughed and did just that. After they broke apart Buck still holding her in his arms said, "You know I've never would have guess that a love letter from another guy would put you in my arms." Lou laughed, "Yeah well I did think it was from you after all." "So are you two going to stay for supper?" Emily said poking her head out the window. "Sure" they said together, before they went around to the front of the house with Ike and went back inside. Where they spent a pleasant evening together joking and teasing each other about the whole thing. They didn't return to the station until well after dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Buck and Lou returned to the bunkhouse the rest of the guys were already in bed. Buck was still in need of a bath so he told Lou to go on in while he took care of the horses and got cleaned up. Lou didn't listen. "Not going to happen Buck. You're tired; it will be much quicker if I help with the horses." Buck gave her a grateful smile, he really was tired. "Alright." After the horses were unsaddled and brushed down, they gave them each some oats and left the barn. Buck headed to the back of the bunkhouse were Teaspoon had rigged a water closet, so he could get cleaned up. Lou wanted to join him but didn't want to take the chance of getting caught. So after giving him a quick kiss Lou went into the bunkhouse.

The others, though they were in bed, were still awake. "Where have you been Lou?" Kid asked after she walked through the door. "That's none of your business Kid." Lou responded as she quickly readied for bed. "When someone else has to take your run because you're not here, I think the rest of us deserve to know why." Kid argued back. "That's not fair Kid. I told Jesse to ask one of you to take it because I had to take care of something. I'm assuming he did." Lou responded getting into her bunk. "Noah took it Lou, he didn't mind as long as you take his in the morning." Cody called from his bunk. "That's not a problem." Lou said with a smile at Cody. "Where were you Lou?" Kid asked again, she knew he had just been worried so she gave in. "I was at Ike's and Emily's." Lou responded just before Buck came in.

"Hey Buck, were you been at, you should have been back hours ago?" Cody asked grinning. Unlike Kid, Cody had been in the bunkhouse when Jesse had come in to get someone to take Lou's run, so he knew exactly were Lou had gone and why. "I did get back hours ago." Buck said not aware of the conversation he had just walked in on, "I went to Ike's and Emily's after I got back." Lou cringed knowing that the guys were about to put two and two together, she wasn't sure she was up to their teasing just yet. "Wait just one minute here, you were at Ike's and Emily's, Lou isn't that were you said you've been at?" Kid asked not at all sure he liked this coincidence. "That's what I said Kid." Lou responded looking over at Buck who was trying not to laugh at the look on Kid's face. A look that Lou could not see since her bunk was above his.

"Just what the Hell where you both doing over there?' Kid asked getting out of his bunk so he could see both of their faces. "Talking to Ike and Emily" They both responded with a grin at each other. "So it was just a coincidence that you both went to talk to Ike and Emily at the same time?" Kid asked. "Stay out of it Kid." Jimmy warned but it was too late. "Kid that isn't any of your damn business but since you just have to know, no it wasn't a coincidence. I needed to talk to Buck about something really important, so when Jesse told me he had gone to Ike's I went after him." Lou said glaring at Kid before hopping off her bed to go stand next to Buck who was sitting on his bunk taking off his boots. He looked up and winked at her when she was next to him.

"And what was so important that you had to miss your run to go talk to Buck about?" Kid asked; he was really starting to get on everybody's nerves. Cody and Jimmy had already figured it out so they looked at each other and rolled thier eyes, but Kid apparently did not want to admit it. Lou looked about ready to murder Kid, so Buck spoke up, "She had to talk to me about this." Buck said as he stood up and kissed Lou in front of everybody, and not just a quick peck on the cheek but a long one on the mouth. Kid just stood there in shock. Jimmy and Cody grinned at each other. "Well now that is all out in the open do you think we can get some sleep." Jimmy said rolling onto his back. "Sounds like a plan to me." Cody said as he did the same. Lou kissed Buck once more and whispered 'I love you' in his ear before she climbed back into her bunk and looked over at him to receive a warm loving smile from him before he finished getting ready for bed and climbed into his bunk. Kid still stood there like an idiot just watching as everybody went about their business. _Did they not just see Buck and Lou kiss, not once but twice? How can they just go on like nothing weird just happened? Lou and Buck? They can't be together Lou loves me. Face it Kid, she dropped you remember, that was her decision, and now she is with Buck. It's over, she's not yours anymore, you have to get over this and move on. Buck is your friend, he'll be good to her, and he'll take care of her. You should be happy for them Kid. But she's my Lou. Not anymore. _Shaking his head he got back into his bunk and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning Lou took Noah's run in payment for him taking hers the afternoon before. When she came back he wanted to know if things had worked out like she hoped. He had not talked to the guys obviously. "Yes, everything worked out great Noah. Everybody else was told last night when we got back from Ike's." Noah smiled and gave Lou a friendly hug, "So are you two going to get married?" Lou shrugged, "I don't know Noah. We both admitted how we feel about each other and the guys know, but we haven't discussed marriage. I don't know maybe one day, I can see myself marrying Buck but I don't know if Buck will want to marry me." Noah smiled, "Well I don't think you have to worry about that, when the time comes I guarantee you that Buck will want to marry you." "Thanks Noah." Lou said running off when she spotted Buck coming out of the bunkhouse when he realized she was back.

Lou ran up to Buck and threw herself into his waiting arms. The two shared a quick kiss before breaking apart. "Sorry, I know I smell like a horse." Lou said sheepishly. "I don't mind Lou, I rather liked that greeting." Buck said, before wrinkling his nose, "You do smell like a horse though." Lou smacked him on the arm before going in the bunkhouse to get a set of fresh clothes to change into after she cleaned up. After she was bathed and in clean clothes Buck decided to take her on a picnic lunch. Rachel happily prepared one for them. With a quick promise that they would be back in plenty of time for dinner they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buck and Lou rode out of the station yard and headed to a spot that Buck knew about and wanted to show Lou. After riding for about ten minutes he brought his horse to a stop. "Whoa girl." Buck said pulling on the reins. Lou brought her horse to a stop next to Buck's. "What is it Buck?' Lou asked not realizing they were there. "Nothing, we're here." Buck said with a grin before dismounting. Being the gentleman that he is Buck attempted to assist Lou off her horse, but Lou being Lou would not hear of it. Buck admitted defeat and took the basket of food Rachel had prepared and set up the blanket.

Lou looked around at the area Buck had brought her to. They were on top of a small hill, that overlooked vast grass lands, she could see for miles. Looking around she could make out the station in the distance. It really was a beautiful location. "It's beautiful here, Buck." Lou said as she sat down on the blanket near Buck. "So you like it here?" Buck said looking at her with a mischievous look. Lou didn't miss it, "Why? What are you up to Buck?" Lou asked suspiciously.

Buck laughed, "I can't put anything past you." Lou smirked at him, "So are you going to tell me what it is?" Buck's expression got serious, "Lou on my last run I was told that the telegraph will be here within two months. They are going to shut the Pony Express down, we won't be needed anymore." Lou bit her lip, they all knew that the telegraph was coming but they had hoped it would still be awhile. "What are we going to do Buck?" "That's why I brought you here. This land and the land that the station is on is going to be sold. I have saved pretty much every penny I have earned, and put in an offer for it. It's been accepted, the lands mine. I plan on starting a cattle ranch." Lou grinned, "That's a wonderful idea Buck!"

"Well the thing is Lou, it took almost all my money for the land, so I don't have any left for more than a few head of cattle. It could be years before I can make a go of it and even then, there is no guarantee that I can since I know a lot of folk won't want to work with a half breed." Buck said taking Lou's hand. "Buck I know you can do it." Lou told Buck squeezing his hand. Buck smiled at her, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. But what I was trying to say is that I want to marry you. We can wait until after I've made a go of the ranch, but that could be years if ever, but if you'll have me, I know you aren't afraid of hard work we can make a go of it together, now."

"Buck Cross are you asking me to marry you?" Lou said trying her best to sound annoyed, but failing miserably. "Yes. That's what I was trying to do; I know I didn't do a good job huh?" Buck said looking a little sheepish. "Actually I think you did a fine job Buck, and you're right I'm not afraid of hard work. So I say why wait. Let's get married now and make a go of this ranch together, and with my savings we should be able to buy more than a few head of cattle." Buck smiled before gathering Lou in his arms to kiss her, breaking apart he said, "You know I didn't ask you to marry me for your money right?" Lou threw her head back and laughed, "I should hope not, because I haven't saved nearly every penny I've made like you."

The happy couple spent the remainder of their afternoon making plans as to where they would put the house. Since Buck was buying the station land too, they wouldn't need a bunkhouse, but they thought they should build a barn close to their home for the household livestock, such as chickens and cows and their personal horses. Eventually they headed home to arrive just in time for supper.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad you two decided to join us, I'm afraid I've got bad news." Teaspoon said as Buck and Lou entered the bunkhouse. After they were seated he continued. "I just received word from headquarters that our station will be shut down in two months. The telegram will be here within the month. I'm sorry boys but we aren't going to be moved, in two months' time we all will no longer be employed by Russell, Majors, and Waddell." Teaspoon's announcement was met with complete silence and sad faces, all except for two of his riders. Looking over at them he realized they already knew.<p>

"Buck, Lou you two have something you want to say. I can tell my announcement didn't come as a shock to you." Teaspoon said looking at them, as every other eye in the room turned on them. Buck stood up, "No it didn't. I found out yesterday on my run, I also found out that this land and the adjoining land is being sold. I didn't think it my place to say anything; I knew they were going to tell you in that letter I delievered to you Teaspoon." Buck sat back down and Lou started whispering something in his ear. A slow grin spread across his face and he nodded his head. The others at the table did not notice their silent conversation they were all talking at once about what they were going to do.

Buck stood back up, "I've got something to say. Lou and I have decided to get married.' Buck had to wait for the cheers and congratulations to die down before he continued, "That's not all. When I found out that this land was being put up for sale, I made an offer on it. It was accepted; I'm supposed to go to St. Joe in three days to sign the papers for this land and the adjoining land. Now Lou and I have talked about it and we want all of you to become partners with us. We plan on starting a cattle ranch."

Everybody in the bunkhouse was in complete shock. "When you say partners what do you mean Buck?" Kid asked. Buck had sat back down next to Lou, he glanced at her before he answered, "Well I mean partners. It took almost every penny of the money I saved to buy the land, what little I have left and with Lou's savings we plan on buying a starter stock. If any of you want to join us whatever you can contribute, means the more stock we can start with and the more profit we make in the long run. We would all work together, if enough of us are in it together, we won't have to hire hands. Whatever profits are made would be split equally. I also plan on asking Ike and Emily if they want in. you don't have to answer right now just think about it."

"Well I don't have much savings and I don't know a thing about cattle, but I would be glad to continue cooking and caring for you boys." Rachel spoke up first, which earned two big smiles from Lou and Buck since neither of them could cook. "Thanks Rachel." Teaspoon pursed his lips together thinking, "Well if Rachel's in, I'm in, can't have my bride to be staying on without me." "What!" everybody exclaimed at the same time. "Oh did we not tell you, we're getting married… tomorrow." Teaspoon said as everybody started cracking up, shaking their heads. Only Teaspoon they all thought. One by one the guys all agreed, until at last only Kid was left to decide.

"So what's it going to be Kid?" Lou asked looking at him. She could tell he was having the hardest time deciding not because he didn't think it was a good idea, but because he didn't know if he wanted to stay nearby when she married Buck. Kid looked around the room at his fellow riders. Somehow they had all become a family. What right did he have to break up a family? "We're family, family sticks together. I'm in." Kid said holding his hand out to Buck which he took immediately and gave a firm shake. The remainder of the meal was spent planning. The guys all agreed that for now they would stay in the bunkhouse, but eventually they would want their own places for when they started a family. They also decided that since this was going to be a partnership that the deed was going to be in all their names, but since Buck paid for the land what money he had left wouldn't be spent on cattle, the guys would buy all the stock and anything else that was needed.

The next day Buck and Lou rode out to see Ike and Emily. It turned out that Emily's land border the land that Buck was buying. So they agreed to join in too, Emily offering the use of her land as their investment since Ike had spent most of his money fixing up the place and paying his medical bills. Buck and Lou also told them about their engagement and the fact that Teaspoon and Rachel had gone to Blue Creek to be married today. Ike got a good laugh out of that. Ike then shared the good news Emily had told him over dinner the night before, he was going to be a dad. So all in all they had a lot to celebrate.

* * *

><p>When Buck and Lou left to go to St. Joe all of their family went with them since they had to be there to sign the deed too and since they were all there together, Buck and Lou decided to go ahead and get married while they were there. After the deed was signed, they stayed in St. Jo for a few days on their honeymoon while the guys returned home to get started on building Buck's and Lou's home as a surprise. When the couple returned almost a week later their home was practically complete.<p>

Two months later they all were officially no long Pony Express riders, but owners of the PX Family Ranch and they had good starter stock. Cattle ranching was a lot different than delivering mail but they all worked hard and made a go of it. After five years it was the most successful ranch in the territory. Ike and Emily had two children, both little girls, they named them Emma and Rachel. Buck and Lou had three children, a set of twin boys and a little girl, Lou was also pregnant again. Their boys they named after Ike and Noah. They named their little girl after Lou's mother, Mary. Lou's brother and sister were also living with them now.

Rachel and Teaspoon haven't had any kids but they stay busy helping their 'boys' run the ranch and babysitting all the grandkids. Jimmy had found a pretty young girl to marry; she was just as feisty as Lou. Her name was Helen. They have been married two years and she is expecting their first child. Kid also settled down and married the daughter of the local blacksmith, Susanna. They have only been married a few months. Noah and Cody haven't married yet, but they both have steady sweethearts. Jesse has his eye on Lou's kid sister Teresa. He's the only one who isn't a partner in the ranch at least on paper; he works just as hard as the rest of them. And while the Pony Express may have ended, they all stayed together because that is what family's do, they stick together.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this chapter is not historically true. We all know that Jesse and Jimmy were both killed young and Cody went on to start a wild west show. I just for once wanted to write a story in which they all stayed together and Ike and Noah didn't die. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
